Time of Your Life
by Senwich
Summary: In a failed attempt to start over new when her clan abandoned her because they deemed her weak, Sakura is saved by two vampires...who want nothing than for her to reside within their mansion! SakuGaa or SasuSakuGaa [discontinued]


**Senko:** Hello everybody :D I'm here with another new story! Well, I read a few vampires fics and this new story idea just popped outta my head! It was stuck in my head for a while now and I just had to get it out! Lol I was going to make this a SasuSakuNejiGaa fic but then I realized that it might be too hard for me to put all three guys with Sakura. Besides, I have another fic devoted to SakuNeji, so why not give Gaara some of the spotlight? ;) Oh, and I also made this SasuSakuGaa cause...I dunno lol it just seems odd to not include Sasuke in Sakura's love life, you know?

**Summary:** Slight AU In a failed attempt to start over new when her clan abandoned her because they deemed her weak, Sakura finds herself saved by two vampires…who want nothing more than for her to reside within their mansion! SasuSakuGaa

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cold.

Alone.

Tired.

Weak.

She could remember those four words vividly. They haunted her mind, flowed continuously throughout her mind without end. The same scene that occurred the previous month replayed over and over infinitely like a never ending movie in her mind. She could still feel the frosty wind of the Snow Country, feel the blood leaking down her once peach skin, and hear the insults thrown at her. She hadn't meant for it to turn out like this.

Growing up, she was always admired and adored for her cuteness. She could throw quite a fit when she wanted to. I suppose you could say she was rather stubborn and spoiled seeing as she _was_ the heiress to one of the most powerful not to mention wealthy clans alive - the Haruno Clan of the Snow Country. She was trained in martial arts and she did pack quite a punch. Nevertheless, her clan still loved her for her "endearing" ways.

However, at one point, we all eventually reach the final stage of growing up. For her, she grew a tremendous amount from where she started. No more did she cry when she didn't get what she want. No more did she get mad when things didn't go her way. No more did she laugh at those weaker than her. No more did she brag about her powerful punches and kicks. Her eyes were opened when she turned thirteen. As a member of one of the most omnipotent clans, the Haruno clan, she was required to pass a test: assassinate your enemy. At age thirteen, she was forced to kill and stain her soft, peach hands in crimson blood.

From that moment on, she changed. She finally realized how powerful her clan is. Even though she was the heiress, she, at one point, began to fear her clan. She became merciful, never once again using her full-powered punches. She became quiet, never once again boasting on how she could beat up so many enemies. She became gentle, always smiling at everyone. That was when the issues started arising. Her clan started to talk about her, doubting if such an heiress could ever lead the clan. An heiress who smiled at everyone, who never released her full strength, who was sympathetic and forgiving?

So what is the problem and what caused it? Well, her clan abandoned her when she was but sixteen. No, they didn't abandon her entirely because she is kind-hearted and forgiving. They were angered…no, furious with her. There was a spy lurking around the Haruno estate and she had come across the spy. The spy was pretty weak and on the verge of dying. She had just finished grocery shopping and, with the grocery still in her hands, gave the spy some food. Later that evening, the spy had brought reinforcements and commenced a massacre of the Haruno clan. She encountered the spy, but froze up and allowed the spy to get away. The spy soon killed a few more of Haruno members.

Afterwards, someone who had seen the scene revealed everything to the whole clan. She was in deep trouble now. Many of the Haruno members were enraged to find that a few Haruno members would have been saved if only she had acted. Many voted for them to kill her for her disloyalty. Her parents, although she had thought they loved her enough to keep her, decided that they loved her enough only to allow the clan to beat her near death and then leave her. How messed up is that?

She was left on the border of the Snow Country. Upon awakening, she traveled to the Fire Country where she collapsed a small distance before a town named Konohagakure. A generous man named Umino Iruka and his wife, Anko, found her and helped her. For the past month since they found her, Sakura had been living with them and playing soft tunes on the violin to entertain their costumers at the Umino Restaurant. How sad is that? Haruno Sakura, heiress to one of the most powerful clans alive, disowned?

* * *

"You played wonderfully tonight, Sakura-chan!" Anko beamed brightly as Sakura locked up her violin case. 

"Oh…thank you, Anko-san. It was a tune that I heard when I was younger."

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I need you to run to the store real quick and get me some eggs. I totally forgot that we had run out of eggs!"

Sakura pushed the violin case to the corner with her feet and stood up. "Alright, I've nothing to do as always and I think I need some fresh air; I totally held my breath while playing that song."

Anko reached into her pockets and took out a little more than enough money to purchase the eggs and handed it over to Sakura. Sakura lived a pretty simple life with Iruka and Anko. She was pretty angered that her clan abandoned her just like that, but then again who could blame them? After meeting Iruka and Anko, she was determined to start over new as a simple person living a regular life. No more clans and fighting for her. She hadn't told them she was from the Haruno clan; they would be pretty shocked. A simple kind of life like this…she never knew it was so peaceful. But little did she know her life was going to once again morph into a not so simple kind.

Sakura exited the store with the bagged dozen of eggs. Staring up at the starry night sky, she allowed her feet to guide her back home. Her concentration on the flashing stars was distracted when she neared an alley that separated two buildings. The bag of eggs smashed against the hard ground while she felt herself crash hard against a cold wall. Everything happened so suddenly and she soon found herself face to face with an unknown opponent whose face was covered by the dark shadows. She struggled to free herself only to find she was pinned against the wall.

"Let go!" Once again she thrashed about to release herself, but she didn't prevail.

A low chuckle emitted from the man. "Tell me, what is such a beautiful lady doing out so late at night?"

She gave no answer, instead just striving to free herself. He spoke again, "You're from the Haruno clan, aren't you? If you tell me how I can enter the Hyuuga estate, I'll let you go. You should know, right? After all, your clan has an alliance with the Hyuugas."

She snarled in irritation. "I don't know how to enter the Hyuuga estate, now let me go!" Although she admits that the sparkly, green orbs blessed unto her because she was born a Haruno is very beautiful, sometimes she hated it. For one, it allowed others to identify her as a Haruno. Beautiful green eyes and pink hair were the absolute traits of a Haruno heiress. For as long as the Haruno history was recorded, all heiresses had those traits. It's no surprise, really. The Hyuuga, another dominant clan, had silver pupils while Uchiha can acquire red eyes and Yamanaka were gorgeous people with shimmery, blonde hair and deep, blue eyes.

"Tell me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

She could feel his eyes glaring deadly at her face. "Tell me…"

Her eyes shot up towards his and glared back. "Or what? I already said I don't know!" She could have sworn that had her hands been free from his firm grip, she could almost punch him with all her might. But this man must know a lot about her clan to make sure that her hands aren't freed. After all, her main weapon _is_ her strength. She felt him shift and, in the blink of an eye, a sharp weapon collided with her slim stomach. She gasped.

She heard a chuckle. "If you won't tell me…then there remains no reason to let you live."

Damn…she was finally freed but she couldn't even bring herself to move; the pain was overwhelming. Her breath stopped for a moment as he quickly withdrew the blood-soaked dagger and she fell to the ground, her hands clutching onto her crimson-stained stomach. Out of the blue, a shrilling scream filled the air as she felt a body collide with the ground. She could see the body of the man right in front of her, but how did this happen? She could hear footsteps advancing towards her as she struggled to raise her head. Before her stood two unfamiliar white-haired men. (Senko: AHA! You thought it was Sasuke and Gaara, HUH! LOL)

"Are you alright, miss?" The man with the silver spiked hair asked.

She stared at the two men. Their faces were a blur to her but she could only make out their hair. One had silver spiked hair while the other had long white hair. Who are they? She squint her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision, but her world soon went black.

The morning rays shone against her cream skin. Her hands supporting her actions, Sakura got up. She had just had the weirdest dream ever! She dreamt that some lunatic, who was probably trying to break into the Hyuuga estate or trying to get revenge, had stabbed her! And then he was going to kill her but these two weird guys with white/silver hair appeared and saved her! The blow hurt so much she could feel her stomach hurting. Just to make sure, she glanced down at her stomach. She stifled an irresistible urge to scream at the bandages around her body as she surveyed her surroundings. This was definitely not any place she knew. What if they kidnapped her!

"Um…g-good morning," a timid voice stuttered. Standing at the doorway was a pale girl around 16 with short, indigo blue hair. The girl made her way to the side of the bed that Sakura sat on. "Um…I…I'm H-Hyuuga, Hinata. I'm sorry if I, if I s-startled you. Um…s-someone brought you in a-and you were hurt badly."

Sakura didn't know if the girl was frightened or just shy with the constant stuttering. She also didn't know what a Hyuuga was doing here. "Oh, I'm Haruno, Sakura. Thank you very much for your hospitality. I'm sorry if I was a burden to you. Who brought me here?"

"Y-You'll meet him soon."

"Soon? I have to stay here? I think I'm quite well enough to move around now and I have to go back home."

"I'm v-very sorry, Sakura-san. I know you want to leave…um, b-but they said t-they wanted you to, um, t-to stay for dinner."

Sakura sighed. She wanted to go home and she knew that she was well enough to walk but she wouldn't make it home without hurting herself. Even now, she still felt traces of the pain. She assumed that someone within this resident was a medic-nin and healed her. It could be that Hyuuga girl.

The girl stuttered again. "Um…t-there's a bathroom a-at the end of the hallway to your left…there are some c-clothes in that closet t-there. Um, breakfast is r-ready downstairs."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Thank you, Hinata-san. I'll be down there shortly."

It seemed rather odd to her that the clothes in the closet were conveniently her size. In a way, it kind of made her wonder if someone stalked her or something…ok let's not go to the stalking part. She did admire some of the clothes and wanted to try them on but decided on the plain, white t-shirt and pink capris since she _is_ just a guest. After washing her face she strolled through the hall; the place was awuflly big. Whoever owned the place must be pretty rich. She came upon a glass door and opened it to be met with a balcony that provided a stunning view of the outside world. Looking around, she noticed that there were beautiful trees and plants everywhere. The house was situated on a cliff and she could see the ocean below it. Did she say house? Scratch that, she meant mansion! Whoever owned the place wasn't pretty rich - the owner must be freaking filthy rich and loaded, or something.

She continued to look around. Once she arrived on the first floor of the mansion, she saw eight young ladies, about her age. They were all eating. They stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"S-Sakura-san," Hinata started. "Please, join us."

"Uhm...thank you," she took a seat. The other three girls consisted of three blondes, a brunette, and two dark-haired women along with Hinata.

"Hi!" one of the blondes smiled. She was very pretty, Sakura thought. "I'm Yamanaka, Ino!"

"I'm Temari," the other blonde introduced herself.

"I'm TenTen!" the brunette said.

"I am Tsunade," said another blonde.

"I am Shizune, apprentice of Tsunade-sama," said a dark-haired female.

"And I am Kurenai," said the last dark-haired female.

"Hi, Ino, Temari, TenTen, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai. I'm Haruno, Sakura," Sakura smiled at the girls. They were all very nice people. But something wasn't right here. "Uhm..I hope you don't mind me asking, but don't you guys belong to some of the most powerful clans alive?"

"Ah, that," Sakura could sense a small amount of sadness in her voice. "Well, if you stay for dinner you'll know!"

Breakfast went well for Sakura. The four girls were very ncie and cheerful; she looked forward to getting to know them better and perhaps becoming friends with them. For the remainder of the day, she joined with the four girls and remained active. She noticed that the four girls didn't act like the owners of the mansion at all - it seemed as though they were maids, or something; they were great cooks and they often cleaned up the place. They went from room to room tidying up, hand-washed laundry and hung it out on the laundry line, watered the plants. Their lifestyle seemed very peaceful and simple. Soon the sun began to set, indicating the domination of night.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Sakura said. It was Ino.

"Hey, forehead girl, dinner's ready," With that, Ino left. Was Sakura finally meeting the person who brought her there?

Sakura went downstairs and into the dining room. Sitting along with Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari were a bunch of males. Odd. She didn't remember anybody entering the house, and she had helped the girls clean; all the rooms were empty.

"Please take a seat, Sakura," said a silver-haired man. He looked to be in his late fourties or early fifties. Sakura immediately took a seat.

"U-Uhm...were you the one that brought me here?" she asked.

"Aw, don't tell me stutters like Hinata too!" said one guy. He had marks on his face and a puppy rested on his head.

The silver-haired man chuckled. "Yes, Kakashi and I brought you here. Sakura-san, please meet Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino, Asuma, and Gai. I am Jiraiya."

"Hi, I'm Haruno, Sakura," she said.

"We know you are Sakura," Jiraiya stated. "Please eat."

Sakura began to poke her food with the fork. "Uhm, so, thank you, Jiraiya-san and Kakashi-san for saving me. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

"You're welcome, Sakura," Jiraiya grinned. "I'll help out any lady as beautiful as you!"

He received a kick to his feet beneath the table from Tsunade.

"Alright, alright. I'll get serious now. Yes, you can do something to repay Kakashi and I. Sakura, you are the heiress, er, ex-heiress to the Haruno Clan, am I right?" Jiraiya asked. Sakura stopped poking the food and looked at him.

"Yes," she answered. "How do you know that?"

He chuckled. "Here, we have our ways of gathering information. Anyway, we'd like to invite you to join our household. That will be how you can repay us."

"What," Sakura said in disbelief.

"Didn't you ask earlier if these girls belong to clans, or so Ino said? You see, we all belonged in clans. We are all different. Hinata is from the Hyuuga Clan and Ino is from the Yamanaka Clan. Naruto is from the Uzumaki Clan and Sasuke is from the Uchiha Clan. We all belong to different, powerful clans. But do you know what we have in common?"

She remained quiet.

"We were all disowned. I am the one who established this house. I was disowned when I was young because I had been bitten and transformed into a vampire, and you know that in today's world vampires are seen as a threat because they feed on humans, right?" he grinned widely, and Sakura could see his fangs as proof. "My clan didn't want anyone who would feed upon humans. I established this house for heiresses and heirs who were disowned, just like me."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. "But I am already living with two generous people."

"I know. But can they protect you? They are mere citizens only and possess no skills or power enough to protect you. Ninjas, vampires, magicians, and swordsmen make up this world. Do those two people you live with belong in any or these categories? No. Don't deny it, Sakura. You know that your clan have an alliance with the Hyuuga clan, which means that you know the secret entrance to the Hyuuga estate. Many are searching for the secret of the Byakuugan and Sharingan. Those searching for it will hunt you down. If you stay with us, you can become a family with us. We'll protect you, we'll help you."

"They've done so much for me. I can't just leave them like this. I'll be leaving now," with that, Sakura left the room and exitted the house.

Naruto got up from his seat attempting to run after her - but he was stopped. "What, you perverted hermit? We have to bring her back! It's too dangerous for her and those two people if she returns!"

"It's alright, Naruto. Sit down. Tomorrow, the girls will go over to her place and try to get her to come back. If they fail, I can assign some of you boys to bring her here, whether or not she is willing to come, tomorrow night."

* * *

**Senko:**Mwahaha! I bet you thought I was gonna make Sasuke and Gaara save her, huh? Well, you thought wrong xD Thank you, folks, for reading ;D please be a nice reader and leave lil wil Senko with a review! Suggestions, ideas, anything is welcome(except flames)! 


End file.
